You Were Missed
by Tripp3235
Summary: Updated with chapter 2: Set in the EF during the forgotten year, missing scenes with Outlaw Queen. There are hints to the story that while the evil queen was gone, her absence led others to do far more evil things in the world. This last chapter has Robin losing one of men and he finds unexpected comfort from the queen herself.
1. Chapter 1

You were missed

Missing scenes in the enchanted forest takes place immediately after Regina announces to Robin she has someone to destroy. This is just a one shot. Thank you to Beta: Slynn6776

* * *

"You didn't go through with it!" Robin exclaimed, surprised at how happy he was to see the evil queen had changed her mind. She released his feet from the magical spell she cast, rooting him in place. Robin could never get over how impressive her ability to cast powerful spells at a mere wave of her hand.

"You were right!" she said as she put the potion away. "The sleeping curse wasn't the answer. As you said, I just needed to find something to live for!"

She was radiating with a newfound enthusiasm and Robin couldn't help but smile at her. "And you found it? What?"

"Something I haven't had in a very long time," she uttered, her eyes dancing. "Someone to destroy!'

Robin felt his gut clench. "I guess you decided you cared about the wicked witch after all."

Regina rounded on Robin, her head high. "Apparently it's personal. She thinks she knows me…nobody knows me." Regina had stopped to look Robin straight in his eyes and his heart quickened.

Before he could stop himself, Robin wondered, "I bet your son does."

Being this close to her, he could read her expressions more clearly and for a brief, very brief, moment, she flinched at what he said. But before he could analyze it, she recovered and snapped. "Bring him up again, and I'll practice on you."

She began walking away but Robin wasn't done. Since she left him in her chambers, he had thought long and hard on everything she had said, and he needed to let her know she was wrong. On instinct, he reached to grab her hand, "Your Majesty, I w-"

"How dare you touch me, thief!" She jerked her hand away and she started to choke him again. She was the evil queen, killing him would be nothing to her. And while he had never met her until she returned, he had come across enough evil people in the forest, enough disturbed and twisted monsters, to know that their eyes were dead. But hers weren't. Even now, when he had overstepped his bounds, her eyes reflected the pain inside her. He never thought much of nobles experiencing the tragedies of life, but tonight showed him differently.

She let him go and he gasped for enough air to tell her what he wanted to say. "You were missed!"

By the time he got it out though, she was already to the door but his words stopped her. She turned to him. "What?"

"You said earlier that you were to use the curse on someone I wouldn't miss…" Robin began walking towards her, then thought better of it, stopping at only a few steps. "You were missed, your Majesty."

She didn't immediately answer, it was like she was taking in what he said, almost absorbing it. She retorted, "Why are you lying?"

"I'm not," Robin said, he shifted uncomfortably. His feet were aching after standing for so long. He walked to a nearby wall and leaned up against it. "Turns out we needed the evil queen after all."

He was surprised when she laughed. It wasn't a happy one, more like a snort. The look on her face told Robin she didn't believe him at all. Stepping towards him, she crossed her arms, "Who is we? Your band of beardy men?"

She was taunting him and he felt a thrill go through him. "Merry men."

"Their beards were so thick how can you even tell when they were smiling?"

He leaned on the other foot now, and it brought him closer to her. She didn't like the gap closing between them so she stepped back. He said, "The kingdom missed you, m'lady."

"You're seriously going to stand there and tell me my subjects gave a damn about me?" She narrowed her eyes. "I bet the kingdom had a giant celebration the second I was out of town."

She was almost smirking at him, but again her eyes revealed how she really felt. "Yes, when you left, there was a celebration, people were glad the evil queen was gone." Her smirk disappeared. She was about to retort but he kept going, "But then they realized…everyone realized…how a kingdom needs a ruler."

Confusion on her face, she whispered, "Not an evil one though."

"That evil, which defined you was directed mainly at Snow White and whoever got in your way." He paused when he saw her visibly shudder. Snow was right, she wasn't the same person she was. "To the common peasant, that really didn't affect them. But once you left…once there was no one to rule or guard or protect…"

"Protect?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, your Highness, protect. A queen protects her kingdom from threats not just outside but inside too. There are all kinds of people out there. And they need the boundaries that a queen and her guards can provide, that the law can provide. Without them, there can be chaos." Robin felt shivers as he remembered stopping some of those men, those predators. "And truly good people, just trying to scratch out a living and have a family are such easy targets from such…people."

"What kind of people?"

Robin didn't know what to call them. There were too many. "All types. Murderers and robbers-"

"Oh please," she turned away, "Robin Hood of all people is going to give me a lecture on criminal statistics of my-"

He jumped in front of her, surprising her, surprising both of them. "This isn't the same as regular banditry. And these years since you left, I wasn't robbing from the rich to give to the poor, I was just trying to protect the poor from a class of people that preyed on them."

She remained silent for what seemed like a long time. Finally she said, "Better the devil you know than the one you don't."

If he wasn't so close he wouldn't have heard her. As if his hand had a mind of its own, it started to reach out to take her hand, but her eyes snapped up and he mentally rebuked himself. Why in the world was he unable to control himself around her?

"Regina!" Snow White yelled right before entering the queen's chambers. "Oh thank god there you are! We saw the shield go down but we also saw the witch! She really is green!"

Robin's eyes focused on the princess as she came in, when they returned to Regina she walked past him like he wasn't there. Regina nodded, "Yes, well that isn't all. She and I had a very interesting meeting."

Worry gripped Snow, and she instinctively put her hands around her waist to her unborn child. Glancing at Robin, she could sense something else was going on. "Is everything alright?"

The queen snapped, "The shield is down isn't it?"

Snow walked over to Robin. "Did you see the wicked witch too?"

"No," Robin said, "I waited here."

"Why? You let Regina go by herself!"

"I made him stay here!" Regina said. Robin could tell it was now occurring to Regina that Robin could let Snow know her earlier plan and she obviously was nervous about it. "I didn't want him getting in my way."

Snow turned to Robin, "Is that true?"

He stared at Regina. He really should tell Snow White what happened. Destroying the wicked witch aside, the queen's bout of depression could still rear up, and she might take that potion. But he knew Snow White's involvement might actually make things worse. He had a better idea.

"Yes, it's true. She thought I would blunder in and distract her from her goal." Snow seemed to take the lie easily, such a trusting person, so different than the other woman in the room who was now looking at him differently. It didn't last long, merely a glance but he felt his insides flutter.

Out the door the women went and Robin followed. Right now they were going to find out exactly what the queen found out from the witch. But he wasn't about to forget the sleeping potion.

* * *

Robin inched his way down the hallway, knowing he could very well be making a huge mistake. Her highness insisted on keeping boundaries between herself and them, especially him. Knocking on her door this late would not be acceptable to her. But he couldn't stop now.

The meeting with everyone over what the wicked witch was doing here was shocking to say the least. She was the long lost sister to their queen, though obviously Regina knew nothing of her. Regina. It was so odd to hear Snow White and Charming talk to her so informally. And what was even more amazing was how accepting she was in return. Not accepting as true friendship but she didn't insist on titles with them and she at least accepted they cared about her and worried over her. And in spite of her attempt at indifference, she cared a good deal for them too. Snow's major concern was Zelena going after her stepmother. The queen's reaction to that was an eye roll.

But right now Robin was more worried about that sleeping potion. He might have kept its existence a secret from Snow White but he had to be sure the queen really meant it when she said she wasn't going to use it. Standing before her door, he took a breath and knocked.

He could tell she was still up, there was light under the door and he heard movement. "Who is it?" came her annoyed voice. The timber of her voice always struck him, he wasn't sure why. It was the voice of a woman who was used to be in charge and authoritative. But sometimes he could hear sadness in it too.

"Robin…of Locksley" He flinched as he heard himself. Robin would have been enough. Hell, he could have probably have just said "Thief." That's how she saw him.

Her door opened and Robin lost all train of thought. She had changed out of her fancy dress. While she was certainly decent, she was wearing a robe and her hair was down. He could see the curves of her body and all he could think was how much softer she looked. So vulnerable.

"What could you possibly want?" she eyed him.

"I think we need to talk, may I come in?"

"No! You think I want servants to gossip having a thief in my chambers?"

There was that word again. He hated how she would say it. And immediately his reaction was defensive, "What servants? And if you had any, do you really think they'd be anywhere near your chambers?"

And there it was. The mask had disappeared and he could see the hurt and pain across her face. He almost took it back but she recovered as she was so used to doing. "Fine, but leave the door open."

She walked away and he followed. Again, watching her retreating form he momentarily forgot why he was there. When he didn't speak, Regina demanded, "Well, what is it?"

"It's about the sleeping curse."

She stiffened at that. "What about it?"

"I didn't tell Snow about it…"

"Yes, oh is that what you want? A thank you? Fine, thank you for not telling her." Her voice was hardly sincere and her hand gestures were practically obscene towards him.

Again, she got to him. "I'm surprised you know how to offer any kind of gratitude but that isn't why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

"I want you to give me the potion."

She misunderstood him, "Wait, why? I thought you abhorred magic."

He walked towards her nightstand where it was before. "I don't want to use it, I want to destroy it."

She cut off his path. "Why?"

Now it was his turn to be annoyed, "Isn't it obvious? I want to keep you from using it."

"I have no intention of using it on anyone-"

"Except maybe on yourself."

She stiffened at his accusation. She considered him for a moment. "If you're worried I will use it before Zelena is defeated, I promise you I won't."

He nodded, "I do worry about you taking it. And I guess I admit I know having you on our side makes the likelihood of defeating the wicked witch a safe bet, but even if she was gone, I'd still want you to give it to me."

Regina stepped back while crossing her arms in front of her. With her evening clothes and hair down, she looked defenseless but he knew better. She asked, "Why do you care?"

"I don't know." He truly didn't. "I just do. Please Reg-" he stopped at the look on her face. Snow and Charming may be able to call her by name but not him. "Your Majesty, please let me have it."

Now her face changed completely. It was like she was telling herself to breathe and the mask was entirely forgotten. He could see he was getting through to her. He thought maybe he could be even more convincing. "Otherwise I will have to tell Snow White."

Instantly she reacted with a sneer. "Get out. If you ever step into my chambers again, I will use the curse on you!"

He started to argue but he felt himself being lifted up and shoved to the door. The velocity of the throw was enough to knock him on his feet when he landed. She was about to slam the door but Robin knew she was bluffing. "You wouldn't do that."

She paused, but the anger was radiating off her face. "What?"

"Use the curse on me."

She smiled at that, not a kind smile. "Really thief? Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you are too good of a mother to do that to my son." The intensity of the door slam told Robin his words registered with her, but he wondered if it would be enough.

* * *

A couple of days had passed. Robin hadn't forgotten his vow that he would tell Snow and Charming, but he wanted to give the queen enough time. Meanwhile he and the merry men had settled into the castle. It was strange living in a solid structure, especially a castle. However, Rolund was loving it, and frequently paraded up and down the hallways pretending to be a guard. Robin could never get enough of his son's endless imagination.

The night before had been a strong storm so Robin was helping clean up one of the many courtyards. He was so engrossed in what he was doing, he didn't hear Regina approach. When she cleared her throat he jumped.

"I wouldn't think you would let your guard down so easily here in my castle?" She was dressed eloquently as always, but his mind went back to what she was wearing the last time they spoke.

Giving her his complete attention, Robin straightened. "Your castle has a nice homey feel to it."

He now noticed she was carrying, of all things, a quiver of arrows. "Your majesty, is that…"

"Yes, just as it looks. They are for you."

Robin wouldn't have been more shocked had she paraded in an army of purple elephants. "For me?"

Her voice sounded quite nonchalant, "For your help in getting me into my castle. Please take them."

They were the nicest arrows he'd seen in his entire life and he didn't dare reach out to touch them. Unfortunately, Regina took his hesitation that he distrusted her, like everyone else in the enchanted forest. "I assure you, they are not cursed."

"What? No, it's just I've never had such nice arrows before. Is that…?"

"Yes," she said with an indifferent tone, "they are gold tipped."

He touched his finger to the sharp end. Gold tipped arrows? Why put something so valuable on something he would be just be shooting away? "I honestly don't know what to say!"

"I suppose there is a first time for everything," she quipped.

His eyes shot to her and for just a moment he saw her vulnerability. But as usual, she recovered. Robin studied her, what was she really doing? "M'lady, if these are to buy my silence-"

"They are to buy your departure. You've done your job, now you can leave."

"Leave?"

Her face turned dark, a complete sneer. "With these arrows, you can sell them, and take the money and use it to go somewhere that will keep you and your son safe."

Anger stirred inside him, more like annoyance. "I don't run away."

She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, "You've been running for years, thief. Now you can just stay away permanently."

"Your Majesty," he said following her. He reached out to grab her arm again but as if she sensed it, she turned to give him a haughty look. "I know I'm many things: archer, outlaw, thief, leader, widower." At the last word his voice hesitated and she noticed. "But above that I am a father. Not only is his safety the utmost importance, but so is his upbringing, so I'm not going to teach him to abandon a fight."

Her eyes flickered and she looked on the verge of saying something, but after a moment she changed her mind. "Fine, just stay out of my way."

"Do you want these back?" He really couldn't keep them.

With her back to him, she replied. "No, keep them. You-you will see why."

With that she was gone. Robin put the bag down, the center was stuffed so full of arrows there wasn't room for anything else. But then he noticed a side pocket with something just big enough…

Releasing a breathe he hadn't realized he held, Robin reached into the side compartment and saw the vial. Pulling it out, he recognized it as the sleeping potion. Relief flooded him and he glanced back to where Regina had exited the courtyard. Without wasting anytime, he poured its contents out to the ground.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	2. 2 Will You Join Me for this drink?

You were Missed  
Chapter Two: Will you join me in this drink?

Summary: Originally thought as a one shot, this may turn into a series of missing moments from the forgotten year with Outlaw Queen. A consistent theme those left behind after the curse was cast, were not exactly safe without the Evil Queen. If you enjoy the story, please review.

* * *

_A/N: This is my attempt at explaining how OQ was fast tracked in Storybrooke as well as explain Robin's obsession with having a drink with Regina. This is set about a month before they broke into Rumple's castle. I hope you enjoy it. _

"I don't understand, I didn't gain this much weight when I was pregnant with Emma," whined Snow as she stood in front of the mirror in profile.

Regina rolled her eyes. "What does it matter? You could grow the size of a castle turret, Charming will hardly notice."

Snow turned to her former adversary, a grin on her face. "Is it just me or are your insults becoming more flattering?"

"It's just you."

Just then Roland popped up off the floor and raised the parchment he was working on. Regina glanced down at his drawing, a landscape scene of the forest, it actually was pretty good for a four year old. "Great job, Roland. If you keep improving in your drawing, I will have to hire you to commission my portrait."

The boy smiled then turned to show Snow he took the drawing and agreed. "Regina is right. I may have to keep this."

"Oh, no," Roland said, frowning. "It's for Gina!"

Regina had to bite back a smile. "That's right, Snow, if you want that you'll have to fight me for it."

Concern crossed Roland's face, not wishing the women to fight. "How 'bout I draw another one?"

Snow laughed, "I think that's an excellent idea."

"Great!" Roland sat down, pulling out more parchment. Using the more primitive pencils, he quickly got busy.

"You're really good with him," Snow whispered. "He adores you."

_Henry did at that age too_, Regina thought sadly. When they first came back, Roland's sweet disposition and wide eyed wonder reminded her too much of Henry. But over the months, spending time with him had grown easier and now she looked forward to seeing him. It was a good thing too. Roland frequently sat with her whenever his father would go out on patrol. Those flying monkeys were wreaking havoc and Regina didn't like them coming so close to the castle. But one upshot was she genuinely enjoyed spending time with Roland now.

Unfortunately it came at a cost. She could hardly avoid the father when the son was in her presence. And Robin used it for all it was worth. Ever since they worked together to get into the castle, the outlaw did his best to get to know her. Infuriating man. Why couldn't he be like everyone else that looked at her with the contempt she deserved? Instead he chose to treat her far better than she treated him. She didn't know what was worse: Robin seemingly unaffected by her constant insults at him or the fact that in spite of her walls and defenses, from time to time he got through, allowing her to feel things she didn't want to be feeling.

Footsteps in the hallway alerted Regina and Snow that someone was approaching and judging by how fast they were coming, it was important.

"Your majesties!" the guard said right before he ran in. "We spotted the patrol coming back and…" He paused just as Regina and Snow exchanged worried looks. "It's clear someone has been injured or killed."

Regina's eyes made their way to Roland who was old enough to understand exactly what the foolish guard had said. He looked at Regina, tears already pooling in his eyes. Keeping her voice calm, Regina reached for his hand, pulling him to the guard. "I'm sure everything is alright, Roland. Guard, take the boy down to the courtyard where the rest of the Merry Men are. I'm sure even you can't miss Little John."

"But what about Papa?" Roland asked.

"I'll take care of him," she replied, rather shocked at how accurate the statement was.

Both Snow and Regina headed down to the entry court, they could hear the horses by now. Regina cursed how slow both of them were, Snow's pregnancy and Regina's ostentatious dress restricted their ability to run down the stairs. Regina really wanted to just use magic but she also needed time to compose herself. What if Robin had been hurt? Or worse? And since when did she care?

When they got outside, another guard approached them. "They are almost here. We can make out Prince Charming riding and he appears fine."

"Thank God!" Snow exclaimed. Regina asked, "Can you make out who is hurt?"

"No, Your Majesty. It's clearly one of the Merry Men, but they tend to look alike. Judging by the way he's attached to the horse, I'd say he's dead."

_Dammit_. Regina steeled herself. If she had more time, she would try to understand how she could possibly care about the insufferable thief. It must obviously be her affection for his dear son.

The gate opened and the men galloped in. It was four of them that had gone out, a rather small party. Only three were sitting up on their horses while a fourth was slung over his horse sideways. And unmoving. But Regina's eyes barely went to him, they were focused almost entirely on Robin who seemed uninjured. She told herself the immense relief she felt was nothing.

Charming barely had enough time to disembark before Snow leaped into his arms. Considering the woman's size, Regina was impressed that the prince was able to remain upright. "There, there. I'm okay. Did you…did you run down here?"

His wife pulled back, tears were flowing in her eyes. "We heard someone was hurt or…" She didn't finish.

Charming nodded. He looked at Robin who was tending to the dead man. He was talking to the guards and the other man in his unit. Because his back was to her, Regina couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Everything had gone well or so we thought," Charming explained. "We had just gone out yesterday and taken care of some of the monkeys so we thought today would be lighter. It usually takes the wicked witch a week to replenish their numbers. On the way back, we were ambushed by three."

"Thank God you made it home," Snow said, throwing her arms around her husband again.

Regina glanced at Robin who looked like he flinched on hearing the princess' words. "But not all of you made it."

Now he turned to her, approaching them. "No, we did not."

"Who was it that fell?" Snow asked.

"Sade," Robin answered in a voice that didn't sound like his at all. "The monkey's wounds were too deep to save him."

For the first time since meeting Robin, Regina desperately wanted him to look her in the eye but his eyes never left the ground. She had this anxious need to know if the rest of them could have met Sade's same fate. Instead, using the most detached voice she could muster, she asked, "Where was the attack?"

Charming answered, "About two miles away, like I said, on our way-"

"Two miles? How far did you go out?" Regina didn't like that one bit. When it was a small party, they were to keep close to the castle.

"About five miles, Your Majesty," Robin said, still glaring down at the ground.

"Five miles?" Both Regina and Snow repeated. Snow was even less happy at this news. "David, I thought we decided to keep the patrol limited to just a 1-2 mile radius."

The prince shrugged. "We started widening it. You know we've thinned out the trees near the castle, the monkeys love to hide in the foliage. But this group, they're more coordinated. They are adapting to our techniques."

"But David, five miles? Just the four of you?"

"Honestly we hadn't realized we had gotten that far out," Robin said. "Once we realized..."

"Once you realized? So you mistakenly led everyone from the safety from the castle?" Her temper getting the better of her, Regina stomped her way into his line of sight. Her mind raced with all the possibilities today's fight could have gone much worse. And without informing them of the new parameter any rescue parties sent out would clearly have failed. "We rely on your talents as a woodsman! Foolishly allowing a small patrol to get too far from the castle, do you not realize you could have gotten yourself killed?!"

Instantly his head shot up and the look on his face made her take a step back. She'd never seen such anger across his usually handsome features before. "I'm well aware of my limitations, Your Highness. And if I wasn't, you never seem to fail to point them out. Right now, I need to go take care of Sade since I clearly failed in doing so when he was alive. If you will excuse me."

Regina watched as he walked away. In the past months, with all her insults against him, he's never lost his temper, not once. Now he misunderstood her words to think she was condemning his actions. It wasn't her intention at all.

"Regina," Charming said quietly. "You need to go easy on him. He took Sade's death very hard."

"How did it happen?" Regina tried to keep her voice even. Why did she care? But she did.

"They attacked from behind and nearly got Robin but it's like his horse sensed them, lurching forward at the last minute. Robin yelled for us to get in formation and we made a circular parameter. It didn't take the monkeys long to figure out who the weakest link was, as it happens, Sade. Marcus, the other man with us, said Sade was bad about forgetting the tactics Robin had taught them. I think that is why he came along on this trip. We thought it would be an easy patrol and he could gain some experience. But instead, the monkeys marked him up so bad." Snow took her husband's hand as he told the story.

Thinking Charming was done with the story, Regina began to walk away. But the prince called out to her. "I didn't even see Sade go down but apparently Robin did. He yelled for us and we converged on the monkeys but by then it was too late. On our way back, Robin didn't say much, but I could hear him cursing himself."

Regina's eyes followed the path Robin took with Marcus and poor Sade. Taking her skirts in her hand, she lifted them as she went up some nearby steps. Walking down a long hall, she stopped at a window that overlooked the grounds where most of the Merry Men had setup camp. She watched as Robin was hugging Roland, the boy so happy to see that his father was okay. He put the boy down and spoke quietly to Little John. He then turned to the Merry Men. Realizing Robin deserved privacy with his men, she turned away to give him that. It was harder than she thought it would be.

* * *

Hours later, Robin was in the kitchen pantry looking for some alcohol. He had skipped dinner and kept to himself talking to the Merry Men. It had been a long time since he had to bury one of their own, and it didn't help Roland was old enough to notice Sade's absence. Now that Roland was down to sleep for the night, Robin wanted to finally allow himself the luxury of giving into the guilt.

But it was looking less and less likely he would find much. He knew there was a royal wine cellar where the good stuff was kept; he was sure the queen would have him executed if he touched any of that. But he couldn't believe there wasn't an ale bottle around the panty. Granny served ale during dinner so where did she keep it?

Sitting down, Robin rubbed his eyes and temple. He really didn't think today would be dangerous. Usually they would go weeks without seeing a monkey and even then it was just one. The day before they had killed two so he was sure things would be quiet today which was the only reason he let Sade go. Sade. That boy's death was on his head.

With no expectation of an answer, Robin said, "I could really use a drink."

But he got one. "Guess it's good I'm here then."

He practically jumped out of his seat. Looking up, there was the queen. Did she seek him out? Clearly he must be dreaming. "Your Majesty? What are you doing down here?"

She almost looked amused. She then held up a bottle. Dear God, it was wine. She brought him alcohol? Now he knew he was dreaming. "I thought you probably needed something after the day you've had."

Taking the bottle, he looked it over. "This is expensive."

"Would I drink anything less?"

All these months when she acted like she wanted nothing to do with him, now at his darkest hour she was seeking him out. Robin wasn't sure if that made him relieved or pathetic. Yet now she was practically taunting him. In spite of the horrible day, Robin couldn't let such an opportunity pass. "So you will be joining me?"

He got her with that. She hadn't expected the invitation. For a second Robin was afraid she would do what she always did, walk away. But then she surprised him. "Well, given your bad day, the least I can do is share a drink with you, if you promise you won't try anything."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He had stood up to get glasses but she waved him back down. She went and got a couple of glasses and Robin almost laughed at the sight of the queen, dressed in formal attire, wandering around her servant's kitchen like she had made the dinners at the castle herself.

She sat down and proceeded to pour them a healthy portion from the bottle. But once she set the bottle down, Robin picked it back up. "I really think glass makers intend for us to use the full height, otherwise we are wasting their craftsmanship."

With an expert hand, he poured enough to get it just to the edge on each of their glasses. When he took his glass, he looked up at Regina waiting for her to follow.

Taking her own, she arched an eyebrow. "I think you could have poured yet another good centimeter more."

"Nah, it would have spilled."

"So?"

With as much sincerity he could muster, he said, "That would be wasting it."

She smirked and Robin's heartbeat quickened. "True."

They raised their glasses and Robin drank. He kept his eyes on her as she drank. God, she was beautiful. And in spite of her resistance and rudeness, he had dreamed of a moment like this, the two of them sitting down and sharing a drink.

The glasses were large so it wasn't really possible to drink in one swig. In truth, it had been years since he would spend hours at a pub so he was well out of practice. She set her glass down first but Robin had to at least to make a good show. He was an outlaw after all. When he set his drink down, he was pleased to see he had drank it halfway.

"That is really good." He realized. It was too good to drink so fast.

She nodded. "It better be."

His mind raced of something to say, something clever. Even when she would ask him to go away, she seemed to enjoy their sparring. Now he had her in front of him willingly. But his mind failed him. It was her eyes, those big dark eyes that told him too much and too little of what she was feeling that were his undoing.

"So, how long ago did Sade join you?"

He tensed as guilt flooded him. Bless her for reminding him this was no ordinary visit. He took another gulp. "A year ago."

"Really? That isn't long." Her eyes were studying him and he wasn't sure he liked it. Not like this. Not when he had blood on his hands.

"No, it's not." After taking another sip. He grabbed the bottle and began refilling his glass.

"You weren't done with the first yet."

"It was getting too low." He topped it off again. He brought it to his lips and drank. It really did taste good. But he wasn't going to try to chug it again. Not with her eyes on him like that. She actually looked worried. The alcohol must be getting to him.

She kept staring at him and he sighed. "I met Sade at one of the villages we visited often. He would beg us to let him join."

"Bringing in that loot you were so good at stealing, right?" she smiled at him. An honest to goodness smile.

"Actually, as I tried to tell you earlier, my robbing days had come to a close not long after you cast that curse."

"What do you mean?"

He had tried to tell her before but the pain of giving up Henry, she must have forgotten that conversation. "The people that were left behind, some of them were very glad you were gone."

She sneered and Robin could see her self loathing all too clearly. "I have no doubt."

"No, Regina," he dared to use her name. "They were glad you were gone because now without a ruler they could do what they wanted. Take what they wanted. Hurt whom they wanted."

He could see in her eyes she now remembered that conversation. "What did they do?"

"Whatever they could." Robin really didn't want to get into it. Not tonight. "Sade's village used to be an easy target. But eventually we helped the situation and Sade looked at us as heroes." Now it was his turn to sneer.

"If you protected innocents, you were heroes." Robin wondered if she was trying to kill him by saying such things to him.

Shrugging her comment off, he went on. "Eventually I let Sade join. I knew quickly he wasn't cut out for the rogue life. He did fine in camp but in combat, his skills were lacking.

Once I realized he was a threat to himself, and to anyone he was around, I decided to give him more domestic duties. Unfortunately he caught onto what was happening and would insist he could get better with more experience. His heart was that of a warrior, but his body was that of a cook.

Since coming to this castle, and the fact we had cooks for us, he felt he wasn't useful anymore. He would ask over and over again to come along on the patrols. Today…I really thought he'd be safe."

Robin hadn't dared to look at Regina during his monologue. He was afraid of the inevitable disappointment in her eyes, but risking a look at her, he didn't see anything like it. Taking a breath, Robin said what she should have been thinking. "I should have cut him loose a long time ago."

"So he would have returned to his village?"

Damn, she knew how to get to the heart of the matter. "See, that was it. His family had been victims of…those people I told you about. We were too late for them, his family, but we got there to stop…well, we got there in time to save him I should just say. I wish we could have gotten there sooner. His parents, older siblings, he was the youngest of them, the baby and I guess had come to depend on them. With everyone gone, he had no one to look to. With us, he said he would make himself useful."

He noticed her hand left the glass and came towards his. But she changed her mind and it went back to the glass. "It sounds to me like you cared enough to find him a home even when on the surface he had no place with you. I think most leaders wouldn't have tried at all."

He squeezed his glass now. He hadn't thought of it that way. "But a good leader wouldn't have let him die either."

"What do you mean? Charming told me how the fight went down. There wasn't anything you could do."

Robin almost laughed. "I should have kept a better eye on him. But once we are off the horses and getting into position, I didn't even think…my mind completely forgot it was Sade with us. It didn't even occur to me…"

"Robin, I think you are expecting the impossible. You can't expect yourself to be organized amongst chaos. Charming said it wasn't a minute after Sade fell that you were chasing the monkeys away."

"So I remembered him after he was dealt a mortal blow. Why couldn't it have occurred to me when there was a chance to help him?" His eyes were heavy now, clearly the wine was having an effect.

Regina's hand left the glass again. It moved to the middle of the table as she leaned in. "Sounds to me like you helped him over and over."

His hand moved a little towards her. A couple of inches only separated them. "Obviously it wasn't enough."

"If it wasn't for you, he would have met his fate far earlier and in a much worse way, sounds like." He held his breathe as her hand came close to his. "I'm sure Sade is thankful that he died as a soldier instead of as a victim. You gave him that."

He was touching her now. Barely. His fingertips touching the edge of her hand. The simple contact was enough for the hairs on his arms to stand up. He lifted his eyes to hers but she was still staring down at their hands. He could really use another drink but he didn't dare move either of his hands for fear she would pull away like she usually did.

She said nothing so he moved his hand some more. A little. His fingers were now on top of the back of her hand. Her skin felt so smooth. No doubt his fingers were rough but her eyes widened as the contact.

"I appreciate you making me feel better, Regina."

Her eyes narrowed. Damn. He went too far. "It's not my job to make you feel better, thief."

His heart sank. There was that wall again. Yet she had left her hand. Without missing a beat, he covered hers entirely so she started to pull away but it was only a half hearted effort. It seemed she was reluctant to break contact too. He squeezed it. "Nevertheless, you're good at it, when you try, that is."

Now she did jerk her hand away. He set his back on the table. Trying to regain that haughty composure she relied so heavily on, she stood up, "Honestly, Robin, all the time I was queen, I never thought twice of the casualties I created to both my victims and my own armies. The fact you can't lose one man without the guilt overtaking you speaks volumes on your integrity and heart. And I have no doubt any of your men, even now, would think twice about following you into hell."

He stood with her. "They don't have to follow me to hell, they just need to follow me while I follow you."

"Some would say it's the same thing," she snorted.

"No, it's not."

"How is it not?" she laughed and tried to walk away. He quickly rounded the corner, meeting her face to face.

"Because Your Majesty you're not the same woman you once were."

She backed up. "So what? The point is I was that woman, that evil queen."

He stepped towards her. He wasn't going to let her make light of her accomplishments. Not today. "No the point is you were the evil queen. And now, now you aren't. You changed. And you move forward, taking it day by day..."

"Dear God, you've been spending too much time with the two idiots."

He knew she would compare him to the Charmings! Maybe it was the wine, but he was taking the direct approach. "No, I have been spending my time with you, Milady. And I would argue it's not enough."

He was very close to her now. And she was up against the wall so she couldn't step back anymore. Her breathe was on his, he could almost taste her. Never in his life had he wanted to kiss someone so badly. But not tonight. Having her choose to see him was enough of a milestone and he didn't want their first kiss to be on the night of Sade's death.

Stepping back, he saw her disappointment. She wanted him to kiss her. Oh and he would. Just not now. She held her head high, he waited for the inevitable insult. "Well, I guess I have done my charitable donations for the week. If you could hand me the bottle."

"Oh, no, Your Majesty." He picked it up and corked it. "I'm taking this with me."

"You're stealing it?" She asked. The light in her eyes told him she didn't mean it.

In his cheekiest way, he shrugged. "You can't steal something that has been given to you." At his words, she harrumphed and walked away. Robin watched her go. He wished he could tell her how much she did for him tonight, someday he would. And he also vowed they would have another drink in the foreseeable future.

* * *

_I don't own them. I wish I did. Please review!_


	3. Robin's backstory

Chapter Three (Robin's backstory)

_Those that are reading Storm Surge, I am not forsaking that. It's just this idea came to me and I loved it so much I may choose to always believe it's Robin's backstory. You can assume it's his for Storm Surge though it really does more for canon Regina from Storybrooke. I know Regina is hardly in this but I thought it very important to try to understand how Robin is so drawn to Regina. It must be because she is a mother. I wanted to take it an extra step. If you enjoy it, please review!_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked annoyed.

Robin smiled. It had only been a couple of months since their return to the enchanted forest, but usually just the mere sight of him set her teeth on edge. She was in her private library, a sanctuary she used when she got fed up with dealing with everyone else in her castle. Sometimes Robin suspected it might be specifically to get away from him.

He wished he could feel the same. When she first showed up with Snow White, she'd been quite rude even after he saved her from that flying monkey. He tried to approach her later, perhaps they'd just gotten off on the wrong foot, but she'd have none of it. She called him a glorified burglar who smelled like he slept in the trees. This prompted him to reply that at least he wasn't decked out in enough silk to blanket the forest. If the princess hadn't come running to get between them, he was sure he'd be charred to a crisp by now.

Once he had entered the tower with her, things were different. He saw the pain she was in, clearly she missed her son and Robin knew that alone would be enough to devastate the strongest person. What worried Robin was Regina seemed content to wallow in that devastation. She didn't want to move on, she wanted to hold onto it. The Charmings would reach out to her but it seemed to bother her even more when they spoke of Henry and he wasn't sure why.

However, she was so nasty and rude whenever he approached her, he decided to keep his distance if possible. He hated to see another human being in such misery but if she wasn't willing to help herself, what could he do? And as his men kept pointing out, she was the evil queen, it was thought she didn't deserve anyone's help. Robin wasn't entirely sure he believed that, but it was difficult to argue against.

He only sought her out now because of the new astonishing fact he had just learned. "Your Majesty, I'm sorry to disturb you."

"No, you're not, thief." She glared at him, not trying in the slightest to hide the contempt she had for him.

"I just wanted…I found out…" Had he really just ran over her without the slightest idea of what to say?

She breezed past him, "If you're going to just stutter, I'll leave you here in the library to look up new words you can add to your vocabulary."

"Henry is adopted?" he blurted out.

She froze, not turning around. He flinched himself at how the words just tumbled out.

Slowly she turned, he thought he'd seen her angry before, but it was nothing compared to now. "What of it? And be sure to choose your words carefully."

"I just hadn't realized, you raised him since he was a baby, yeah?" He so wanted to tell her. So badly.

Mentioning the word baby seemed to soften her expression but only slightly. She approached him. "I repeat, what of it?"

"Just…" he so badly wanted to tell her.

* * *

**_Age 5_**

"_Daddy!" Robin jumped in his father's arms not waiting for him to finish coming through the doorway of the castle. Putting him down, he schooled his son. "It's father, Robin."_

"_But you're home!" He was so glad to see him! He'd been gone for weeks. "I want to show you what I made!"_

_He walked past him and over to his servants where he began discarding his traveling clothes. "Not now. But I did bring you something."_

"_A present?" That was even better!_

_The gift wasn't a toy though. It was a book on the area his father had visited. He told Robin it was time he stopped playing and began learning._

_After his father walked away, his mother came over and gathered the disappointed boy in his arms. "Do you think he will read it to me?"_

_She kissed her son's forehead._

**_Age 11_**

"_Robin!" his father bellowed. Robin headed down the stairs, surprised to hear his father actually call for him. He'd given up on the notion his father would spend extra time with him outside of formal family affairs but maybe this moment would be different._

"_Yes, father."_

_The older man smiled. An honest to goodness smile! "I hear you excelled in all your studies!"_

_Robin smiled back. He had. It was what was expected of him. "Yes, but science still is a bit hard for me."_

"_Nonsense!" He patted Robin now on the back. It wasn't like a hug but Robin couldn't remember the last time his father touched him. "You are a Locksley! You'll get better! I'm sure you will!"_

_He walked away but Robin was so excited he practically had tears in his eyes. Finally he had managed to please him!_

**_Age 15_**

"_You wanted to see me, sir?" Robin had come in from outside. He loved watching the hunters in the castle get ready for the big hunt._

"_I think it's time you joined us."_

_Robin's eyes grew big. "You mean-"_

_His father smiled. "It's time you joined in on our hunt!"_

_Robin had the biggest urge to jump up and down with joy, but his elder wouldn't think that was dignified. Still, he allowed his happiness to show through by beaming a giant smile at him._

"_Go, put on your riding clothes, we leave in an hour."_

**_Age 17_**

_Robin sat nervous. The last year he'd been on a good number of trips with his father but the last place he thought he would be was with gypsies._

_Upon entering the camp, they went straight to the old gypsy's wagon. He emerged with everything he needed, clearly his father had notified him ahead of time of their plans._

_As he watched the old man lay out his needles and ink, Robin tried to keep his voice stuttering. "Is it going to hurt?"_

_The scowl that crossed his father's features told Robin he had asked the wrong thing. "Stop acting like your mother, afraid all the time! You're a Locksley, boy. And now it's time you are a man."_

"_Hold out your arm," the little old man said._

_He did as he was told, but Robin couldn't help but whimper as he felt the hot needle touch his inner arm. His father paced back and forth while the tattoo was being drawn. Robin knew what it was, all Locksley men held the symbol of the lion, but due to wars and disease, it was just down to him and his father now._

_When it was over, he stared at it. Robin had to admit he liked the image, the lion looked almost regal. The old man did a good job. He watched as his father handed over some gold. He didn't know how much but it clearly wasn't enough, the old man started to protest. Robin flinched when he saw his father slap him. _

"_No, father, what are you doing?"_

"_Gypsies are thieves. You give them an inch, they take a mile. Don't forget your place, peasant." He then turned and grabbed Robin. "Let's go."_

**_Age 18_**

_Robin sat over his mother's body, her coughing had decreased but apparently it meant the disease, as was her life, was at its end. He'd been told by the healers to prepare himself. "Here, mother, you need to drink this."_

_She attempted to take some of the broth he made, but she coughed it up. "It's no use, Robin, I'm afraid it's time."_

_Tears were in his eyes. He didn't want to lose her! "No, you can't die. I love you."_

"_I love you so much too, Robin. But I feel as if I have failed you, in so many ways." She had to pause, it was getting harder to speak._

"_Shhhh, mother, just rest." It broke his heart that she thought she failed him at all._

_Taking his hand, she kissed it. Her eyes then grew troubled. "Oh, my dear, I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry…"_

_How could this wonderful woman be sorry? It must be the fever talking. "You have nothing to be sorry about."_

"_Oh, I do!" She had tears now streaming down her face. "Please forgive me, I need you to forgive me."_

"_For what?" How could this precious woman think she had anything to ask for forgiveness? _

"_I…I'm afraid, it's all been a lie!"_

_What in the world was she talking about? Perhaps she's delirious. "What is?"_

"_You! I.." she coughed and he wiped away the blood that had come from her mouth. "You aren't a Locksley! I'm so sorry!"_

"_What? What do you mean?" This had to be the fever!_

"_For years I didn't get pregnant. Considering none of the women your father slept with were with child, I knew the problem was with him. Because of the earlier arrangement of our marriage, if I didn't produce an heir he could divorce me and I'd end up on the streets!"_

"_Mother-"_

"_So I laid with someone. A passing soldier. That's who your father is! Oh, I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I'd have laid with 1,000 soldiers if it meant I could give birth to the most precious boy-" she began coughing._

_Robin was in such shock, he couldn't believe it. He knew of those other women, his father really didn't make it much of a secret. They'd never gotten pregnant but Robin just assumed they used something or had herbs or-_

"_Robin!" She began convulsing. Robin grabbed her, trying to hold her, maybe if he just held her she could calm herself. "Robin, please forgive me!"_

"_I do!, mother, I love you!" With that, she stopped. Everything stopped. She lay motionless in his arms. Robin gasped. Just like that, she was dead. Had she been holding on to hear him say she was forgiven?_

_He was going to take a few moments before going outside. He needed to compose himself. But a sound behind him startled him. Standing larger than life was his father!_

"_Father, I…" He walked away before Robin could say anything else._

**_Age 19_**

"_Please, father, don't-"_

"_I told you not to call me that!" He pushed Robin then. Shoved him down so hard he fell. On the ground next to him was a bag packed. Some personal items, mainly belonging to his mother and some food. His father said he should be grateful for that._

"_How can you throw me out? I'm your son!" _

"_NO, YOU ARE NOT!" He was screaming. The look of hatred across his face. Robin couldn't understand it. How can things change so easily? How? For a year his father tried to forget the confession of his mother but it ate at him, now that love, if it had ever been that, was open disgust._

_Robin stood up quickly. "I still love you! My feelings for you have never changed, please, I'm the man you raised-"_

"_You are nothing but a bastard. Someone else's bastard, not mine." He turned away. Robin reached for him but he jerked away, practically recoiling at his touch. He didn't even turn around. "If you do not leave, I will have you arrested."_

_Robin was shocked. Would he really do that? Tears rolling down his face, he watched as his father walked away._

**_Roland 3 days old_**

"_Shhhh, don't cry, my boy." Robin picked up his newborn. He was clearly hungry but Marian was sleeping. He wanted to give her a bit more time to rest. "It will be alright, Papa's here."_

_In his arms, his son stopped crying. Looking down at him, the boy seemed to recognize him. His face lit up, grinning. Robin felt tears fall. Kissing his son's forehead, he whispered, "I love you!" _

_Now more than ever, he realized how wrong the man he thought was his father had been. He loved Roland more than life itself, anything! This precious, innocent who needed him, depended on him. That didn't just go away because of blood. "I love you so much."_

* * *

"I'm waiting!" Regina looked like she wanted to ground him up for kindling.

"I know, it's just not easy to talk about," he started, "I just think it's amazing that you of all people would-"

"What do you mean, me of all people?" She hissed.

Dammit, that wasn't what he intended at all. He wasn't trying to insult her. "Please, Regina, I'm just trying-"

"It's your Majesty, and will you please leave me alone?" She might be trying to go for detached but he could hear the emotion in her voice. Sighing, he thought it best to maybe talk about this later. As he walked to the door, she added, "And if you think just because you were lucky enough to have your own son, that my love for Henry is any less than the love you have for Roland-"

"No!" he immediately turned. "That's not it at all! I swear, I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to come talk to you. I understand what it's like to-" He had to stop when she slammed the door in his face. He stepped back as he almost felt like he'd been slapped.

Images of his father came to him. Even after all this time, not seeing him since he was 19, he still thought of him as his father. But because they weren't actually blood related, his father hated him. He wanted to tell Regina this, that when hearing her speak about Henry before he had no idea the boy had been adopted. The woman known as the evil queen held no distinction between adopted and blood, and to Robin, he felt overcome with awe at the amount of love she had to give.

* * *

_So...very anxious to see if anyone enjoyed this. What do you think?_


End file.
